Mi Querido Superman
by The story continued
Summary: Y de un momento a otro , tengo a un extraterrestre diciéndome que soy de el . Una pulsera que lo rectifica y 4 meses para pensar si deseo o no ser de el, ¿alguien se puede negar a el? a su cabello cobrizo, soy labios deseo y pasion .Es como tener a mi propia superman, pero sera difícil alejarme de todo...Edward no se ser reina.Y ellos se parecen a pequeños gatitos !.
1. fontfontPrefaciofontfont

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación , esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, soy nueva en esto.**

**Bienvenida a mi primera creación, intuyendo expectativas deseo poder satisfacer su momentos de lectura sobre el trama. Que me acompañen en esta búsqueda de distracción y que me critiquen con base mis historias. "Que empiece la historia"…**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

¿Estaría dispuesta a vivir con un Extraterrestre?¿Que locura cuando amanece y vez a dos seres a los pies de tu cama?¿Estarías dispuesta a abandonar tu planeta?¿Costumbres? ¿serás obligada o seducida por el Superman que te espera?¿La pasión pasara ser lo primero?..por un cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, por un cuerpo casi hecho por los dios y unos labios que son para ti… No estoy hecha para ser Reina ..

"—Mi reina ,¿estas despierta?... Bella amor te necesito lo juro , pero debemos pararnos de nuestro lecho — Ahí estaba yo haciéndome o fingiendo estar dormida , mientras como gatitos en celo Edward me pasaba su mano por mi estomago hacia mi vientre plano yo me removí con pocas ganas de pararme hace … ok no sabia cuanto tiempo exactamente cuando tiempo llevaba aquí pero menos mal decida correctamente no fue fácil.

—No quiero despertar quedémonos en casa amor —El repartió besos por mi cuello hasta morder un poco por diversión mi hombro había días que las obligaciones nos hacían parar pero yo no quería …me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiese aceptado aquel dia en mi habitación a dos Extraterrestres.

—Descansa te lo mereces, no te eh dejado dormir iré a las oficinas de la Sociedad , te espero en el desayuno en dos horas cuartas —Me dio un beso y su cola me acaricio antes de irme pero me encantaba la delicadeza de ese corto beso en mis labios sintiéndonos calientes el uno por el otro .

Me cobije en las calientes almohadones y sabanas , que por cierto me encontraba en una cama tres veces la normales así que me perdía entre ellas , para mi sorpresa me desperté en el desayuno una reina Jumptery de Forks , me desperece pero ante mi sorpresa de moverme rápido mi torpeza y la gravedad no iba conmigo regresándome de golpe a la gran cama …"Oh Oh" no pienses mal Bella solo un mareo ….."

* * *

**Por favor te invito leer esta deliciosa historia de mundos ¿Que harías tu si te llegara tu superman?, es una historia en edición pido apoyo y que me critiquen a lo bien o mal Buena noche!.**

**The Story Continued **


	2. Chapter I Un Lindo Gatito

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación , esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, soy nueva en esto.**

**Bienvenida a mi primera creación, intuyendo expectativas deseo poder satisfacer su momentos de lectura sobre el trama. Que me acompañen en esta búsqueda de distracción y que me critiquen con base mis historias. "Que empiece la historia"…**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**Un Lindo Gatito**

**21-Dic-2012 Roma.**

No quiero ningún ruido odiaba Roma aveces , por favor no suenes alarma es sábado específicamente las 2 am mis piernas me dolían , quería escapar de todo odiaba mi trabajo temporal pero hasta que no me graduara no encontraría algo decente bufe enrollándome en mis sabanas dejaba de mis adoradas almohadas . "No te duermas , vamos despierta humana insolente""Creo que ella es la elegida Esme" " Carlisle no hay tiempo, hay una guerra allá afuera" " Crees que entenderá la carta" "No entenderá nuestras leyes" "Sera una buena reina" .

— Maldición! Apaguen la tv… se supone que es el fin del mundo — me refunfuñe al parecer el trago de whisky que eh tomado me hacia soñar cosas extrañas, un sueño Isabella duérmete .

Estaba en el ¿ Décimo sueño? Creo que era mi mejor momento antes que algo que nunca debió ocurrir en mi simple llego a pasar un molestoso pitido , corneta me ha levantado sobresaltada en mi cama abrí mis ojos perezosamente —¿Qué diablos?! …. Son las —Mire el reloj de mi mesa sintiendo una onda de frio eran las 4 am solo dos horas , quien se atrevía a pararle ,no entendí hasta que dos voces de la oscuridad de su habitación la hicieron temblar de miedo .

—Isabella Marie Swan terrícola, humana del planeta tierra yo soy tu rey actual Carlisle II de la dinastía cuarta de la galaxia Jumptery de Forks — Mis ojos eran de evidente miedo y consternación mientras prendía la luz de la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesa para luego evaluar a mi oponente , bien Bella como te enseño tu padre una tackleada ¿pero eran dos era evidente? , la poca luz me hizo ver lo más raro dos personas ¿Eran personas? Es que sus ropas eran algo extrañas para no decir "temibles" .

—¿Quién diablos son?, se pueden largar de mi casa llamare a a policía si ustedes…—Mi mente quedo silenciada por la hermosura de una mujer al lado de este rubio con sus ojos claros pero algo me decía que era malo .

—Te dije es perfecta , un poco rebelde pero nada que mi hijo no pueda controlar—ella le sonrió a su ¿esposo? Ni se que era y antes de ver bien a mi alrededor ellos arrojaron al centro de la cama una especie de pergamino , mire a la mujer castaña con ojos de intriga y con algo de terror ella susurro en mis pensamientos " Calma , preciosa".

—Yo soy Esme I reina establecida por cadena de descendencia esposa de este señor gruñón que ves aquí preciosa … Y calla a lo que debemos decirte por favor no te haremos daño … espero que no — Me sonrió dándome confianza y a mi me tembló hasta el parpado del ojo mire bien a los individuos que me quitaron del sueño esperando que esto fuera una pesadilla susurre.

—Hablen rápido quiero volver a dormir! — y algo a mi lado izquierdo gruño como un gatito pero por la oscuridad no pude ver —Lo siento ¿Reyes? — empezando ha hablar el rubio con nariz única pero debajo de esa grandes ropas de túnicas y perlas que llamaban la atención , espera miren esa corona es tan rara .

—Isabella nosotros — se vio interrumpido odiaba el termino Isabella.

—Bella solo Bella por favor ¡! —necesitaría estar muy dormida pero hasta ellos se sentían reales , tome el pergamino con curiosidad mientras el reanudaba su parlamento.

—Bien Bella, soy el Rey y como deseamos sangre puro en el linaje , siendo tu la sobrina de Esme eres la que sigue en la línea para ser la esposa de mi hijo mayor que ya nació — Tape con mis manos mi cara para no caer en el desmayo ,pero por mi palidez se noto que estaba algo confundida , ellos se pusieron nerviosos.

—¿Estará enferma Esme? —Ellos hablaban de ¿galaxias?.

—Amor has sido muy directo! —ella se arrojo sobre la cama acercándose un poco y pude ver que sus ojeras eran notables y que su piel era tan pálida como la mía pero esos cabellos eran especiales . Tomo una de mis manos tratando de retirarla y con eso otro gruñido como gatito sonó en mi habitación "Es un sueño" "sigue la corriente Bella, son psicópatas!".

—Bella, Bella soy tu tía de hecho bis-tía hermana de tu abuela, naci hace años antes de que tu padre naciera Renee es hermosa igual que tu pero ella ya hizo su vida y tu eres lo mas puro de mi linaje Somos un tipo de "Extraterrestre "sí quieres darnos nombre…. Siendo virgen a los 20 es algo que deseábamos .No te pasara nada cuando estén preparados irán a gobernar por ahora te dejo a mi hijo … el es el amor de tu vida como yo soy de Carlsile — Tragar en seco ¿una ,dos o tres veces? Ella no había muerto en el parto según mama, ella murió .Ladeo mi rostro mi madre se parecía a ella dándome un beso a mi frente susurro algo en otro idioma a su esposo "Guapo" si era divinamente guapo pero el se acerco a mi .¿Ellos estaban realmente equivocados? .

—Ahorita no comprenderás, pero escúchame bien ,en tus manos te dejo el heredero el varón primero de nuestro lazo, ustedes deben crear su lazo desde hoy porque si no se olvidaran… Hija te dejo aquí un libro donde entenderás y el pergamino él lo entenderá cuando sea lo suficiente mente macho prima Esme duérmela y colocar a Edward cerca —El libro y el pergamino fue dejado pero note que el tenia varias cosas diferentes en su rostro y piel era lisa como el mármol .Y tenia un tipo de reloj característico esto es una locura ¿Lazos?¿Herederos? "Duerme pequeña princesa, en la mañana tu mente estará más relajada".

—Extraterrestres …. Mi tía … heredero ¿LAZO? — caí en la inconsciencia o eso pensé yo era sábado , me relaje pensando en una playa y ríos pero esto eran extraños sus arboles eran ¿azules? Y las aguas cristalinas , un pájaro que se parece a un mono . A lo lejos al final del túnel escuché un ronroneo y algo que se abrazaba a mi pierna ¿gatito? Desde cuando tengo un gatito y ¿frio? , sus uñas me estaba acariciando un gato en mi cama , me removí y llego a hora un gruñido "Maldición yo no tengo un gato".

Me pare de un solo movimiento eran las 10 am por lo menos viva ,mi mente fue con mi vista a el bulto atrapado entre mis piernas dentro de mi sabanas me descobije y hay quedo mi aliento . De mi pierna estaba aferrado como si la vida se le fuera en ello una melena de cabello cobrizo y cuerpo de un niño d años , "O POR DIOS" todo llego de golpe lo de anoche fue verdad tengo un extraterrestre de mascota , mi mente empezó a dar vuelta y el animalito que me tenia agarrada alzo la vista cuando mi pánico me inundó .

El retrocedió en la sabanas tratando de esconderse , pero era un poco imposible— QUE DEMONIOS! AWWW Argg! —Me pare de un sobresalto y me aleje de la cama en sus ojos que eran lo mas hermoso que había visto eran ¿azules con grises? Esto me colapsaba él lloriqueó tapándose pero una pequeña cola salía de un costado de mi sabana era una colita color cobriza pero algo peludita sonreí un poco y mire hacia los cuadernos que estaban al otro lado de mi cama ,el pergamino lo abrí mirando solo símbolos que no entendería el libro era otra cosa que leer.

—Respira Isabella Respira! Es un sueño …. No no es un sueño ¿Qué voy hacer? —Organiza ideas primero ve al niño es un niño sea como sea , pero tenia hoy trabajo? ¿Dónde lo dejo? , concéntrate primero deja el pánico debe haber explicaciones lógica para que … me desconcentro haciendo que mi caminata de ir y venir en la habitación se paraba .

—Espira chabela …. Espira chabela , es un suelo . Nu no es un suelo , ¿Que voy ha hacel? — Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par para notar que el tratando de imitarme , pero no soltaba la sabana donde estaba .Mire el pergamino y me di un golpe de la cabeza para recordar cómo se llamaba ¿Cómo se llama?.

—Oye niño.. Oye gatito puedes salir yo no soy mala— y recibe un gruñido que parecía tierno pero era fiel indicativo que se enojo .

—No soy gatitu , solo mi colita esta larga chabela —Vaya dijo una frase correcta para un niño de ¿3 o 5 años? Mire de reojo el libro y con una letra cursiva decía " Edward, se llama Edward Anthony Cullen Massen II cuarta de la galaxia Jumptery de Forks y este libro te enseñara a comprender todo cuídalo.. a él".

—Bien Edward sal de la cama , por favor no te enojes pequeño… ¿príncipe? — Bien ahora trataba de llevar lógica con un niño de otra galaxia eso es perfecto Isabella aceptaste lo primero , la luz de las ventana empezaba a pegar y con eso se avecinaba el desayuno .Ante mis pensamientos me di cuenta de un brazalete único con piedras de cristales y fijada a mi muñeca derecha como si no me la pudiera quitar el metal era algo brilloso "Ni lo intentes ahora" deje para mi cuando vi asomarse y sentarse en mi cama ok era un niño con una colita peluda no te asustes pero sus uñas estaña algo largas

—Hola Edward empezamos con el pie izquierdo pequeño cobrizo—Me tranquilice y acercándome a él me arrodille cerca de la cama me parecía lo mas hermoso que hubiera visto estaba desnudo pero el se tapaba su parte mas masculina y su colita estaba danzando ,su nariz se arrugo.

—Hueles rico … tu eres mía chabela! ..oye mi pancita rugue —El deslizo su mano a su estomagó y yo acerque mi mano a su mejilla fría.

—Que hermoso eres… Eddy —Escuche un breve ronroneo —pero me llamo Bella y soy una especie de niñera espacial no? —El ladeo el rostro en negativa pero con un puchero hermoso esos ojos me idiotizaban , mire el libro y lo ignore primero ¿vestirlo y darle de comer?

—Tu eres mía Bella … eres mi mi ¿Cómo se dice? No se —El se miraba preocupado por buscar su palabras y yo lo veía como la cosa mas graciosas ,hermosa que halla visto pero sus palabras me hacia estremecer ¿Cómo que suya? .

—¿Qué comes? —Le pregunte empezando a buscar alguna camisa de la mías para cubrir su desnudes.

—¿Tienes leche caliente y galletitas de miel con canela?, madre siempre da eso a yo—el se señalo y se paro de pie en mi cama y mis ojos lo vieron bien no tenía otra "cosa diferente" dije para mi mientras el se sonrojaba.

—Tú eres linda Bella mía! —estiro sus brazos para colocarse la camisa que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza con revoltosos cabellos cobrizos—Lo siento no eh pedido permiso—Agacho la vista y yo no comprendí al pequeño superman que tenia en mi cama.

—Tengo leche caliente y haremos un Sandichiw de mantequilla de maní o jalea Edward —Le guiñe y como su mirada picaba me recordaba que debía cuidarlo ahora no se porque ni cuanto tiempo mis ideas revueltas , me fui al baño por un rapidin cambio y aseo , al salir me encontré un Edward parado frente al baño con su nariz arrugada y moviendo un poco la cola.

—No entiendo para que es eso Bella …tengo hambre mía —Jalo de mi mano y me pincho con sus pequeñas uñas quejándome un poco, el en verdad a aseguraba que era suya .

—Auch! Tendremos que córtate las uñas superman — el me miro confuso pero asintió empezando a caminar a la cocina me lleve al libro conmigo tenía muchas dudas que resolver para mi desgracia.

Luego de un desayuno algo extraño donde el preguntaba ¿Por qué?¿Por qué? coloque a Eddy frente al tv en el suelo, con una comiquita algunas galletas las primera y únicas que encontré en mi almacén, debía hacer compras ¿y ahora tenía un niño? . Me senté en el sofá mientras el se arrimaba en el piso para enrollarse en mis pies , me sentí incomoda pero lo olvide cuando el pequeño empezó a relajarse con la cola .

La caratula del libro tenía forma de una estrella de David pero con un sol formándose y cristales o puntitas era algo único de ver , escuche una risa de mi invitado y me hizo sonreír a mi también era un pequeño muy inteligente para su edad eso me daba otra cosa que agregar que el no era "Humano". Abriendo el libro salía el Capitulo numero I.

"Querida Isabella , hace unos años no recuerdo cuantos se me hizo la idea que una niña de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates seria mi nuera ahora tenemos que empezar por donde se debe . Soy Esme y eh escrito esto para que se te haga más fácil lo que voy a decir , tu destino lo vi y si decides rechazar la oferta tu vida humana se acabara en unos 2 años en un accidente de tránsito eso lo dice la historia hermosa así que aprovecha la jugada de estos caminos.

Edward, esa cosa que ahorita vez como un gatito tierno, es un heredero de una galaxia que esta años luz de la tierra soy su madre , soy humana como tu y fui destinada a ser reina y concebir herederos, pero ya es la hora de que ellos crezcan Eddy es ahora tu destino y debe tenerlo cerca de ti día y noche a tu lado , será tu amigo , confidente, tu dueño, tu poseedor, tu esposo, suena extraño pero son las alternativas que te dan , de pequeño no será mucho el ha estado así hace mas de 50 años y ahora debe crecer para ti , si Isabella controlamos a los niños a crecer hasta que nuestro dios designe su pareja y Edward es tu pareja.

Crecerá rápido en unos 4 meses humanos seguro ya estará a tu lado a un hombre de 21 de hay no volverá a crecer o envejecer ni sus parejas tampoco ¿Ves o te has dado cuenta de su medallón y pulsera?, entre el y la tuya hay similitud y tu ya eres propiedad a menos que decida rechazarlo cuando allá crecido . Si se parecen gatos o felinos por lo tanto son posesivos, en la tierra en estos últimos meses tu y el crearan su lazo el debe pedirte permiso para todo los sentimientos hacia a ti .Estamos en guerra Isabella el necesita ser un ejemplo para su pueblo, el necesita una buena reina , la guerra ah empezado porque no estábamos preparados para darle a Ed cualquier humana o pareja de otras 6 galaxias y ni pensar en las Denal'sys que son rubias y pretenciosas con colas amarillas ok, eso no viene al caso.

No te tocara si tu no le dices que está bien, crecerá rápido Isabella debes actuar enseñarle él es más inteligente que un niño humano , reconoce ,se adapta y guarda todo tipo de información . El debe crecer para ti y tu cuidar de él ,luego el pergamino él sabrá como leerlo él sabe de dónde viene, porque está ahí, se lo hemos enseñado en estos 50 años lo suficiente para que sepa todo lo necesario para crecer. Hija porque te considero así hay mucho que contar pero poco a poco estos escritos te sabrán llevar , Isabella no lo dañes digamos que estos seres son especiales en muchos sentidos.

No les des mucha galletas, luego no duerme , el siempre buscara dormir contigo acurrucarse será celoso y malvado , enséñale a ser justo a ser un buen príncipe tenemos muchas reglas que explicar pero disfruta todo estos meses las preguntas mas frecuentes siguen en este libro . Cuidado con los ataques de pánico o de humor .

Atte:Esme .

PD. Como felino no le gustara bañarse, le debes convencer bañándote con el así se distrae, niño rebelde."

PD1: Carlisle dice que te advierta de que los pensamientos que el quiera transmitirse te lo enseñara hasta su sueños.

PD2: Isabella es normal que te sientas atraída por el no te sientas mal el te ama desde que te eligió.

Cerré eso no quería leer mas, mi mente se nublo ¿muerta?¿mi destino? Una lagrima se me derramo y con una rapidez poco identificada como normal Edward la lamió dejándome su pegajosa lengua en mi mejilla solo pude sonreírle pero el notaba mi miedo porque su cola se enrollo en mi mano .

—¿Por qué lagrimeas Bela? Tu no debes hacer eso ¿comí muchas galletas? —El hacia preguntas y ella negaba abrazándolo un poco para no llorar .

—Nada, Edward solo tengo demasiado que pensar

—Por favor Bela, no me dejes seré niño bueno … tu eres mía, te cuidare soy un guerrero Jumptery de Forks — y con algo de pánico y tristeza en sus ojos se sentó sobre de ella acurrucándose como un bebe , lo abrace pensando que haré.

Bien situación, si no acepto moriré, si acepto me enamorare y seré de su propiedad , no sé qué hacer por primera vez en mi puta existencia era el que dependía de mi o yo de él luego de aceptar, mire mis brazos y hay estaba una colita y una maraña de cabello cobrizo dormido ronroneando mientras estaba mitad de su cuerpo en mi y mitad en el sillón . Dios ¿por eso soy tan torpe?, ¿pálida o diferente? El se parece a mi en eso.

* * *

**Hola que tal , dejen sus comentarios & Criticas sobre esta idea loca , deseo decirle que cualquier comentario se tomara a lo bien .¿Que pasara luego de 4 meses?¿ Querrán su propio superman?¿Estuvo corto?. Abierta a sus ideas...Buena noches Señores & Ladys.**

**The Story Continued..:) Besos y con gatitos dormire**


	3. Chapter II Edward NO!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación , esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, soy nueva en esto.**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí actualizando mi loca idea . Deseo decirle GRACIAS! Soy Make -Purple Girl- les desea una linda noche, que pregunten cualquier cosa o duda yo responderé. Me emociona ver que no soy tan mala como creí.**

* * *

**Capítulo II – Edward NO!**

**23 de diciembre del 2012.**

— EDWARD QUE HACES! NO! — Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo persiguiendo a un niño para que se bañara había pasado dos días o un día y medio y aun no entendía muchas cosas sobre qué hacer , mire su colita asomarse por detrás de mi muy humilde sillón mi departamento no era el más lujoso pero era lo indispensable y los que mis padres pudieron apoyarme donde quieran que estén. Lo hoy gruñir cuando lo jale un poco de la cola era el primer baño lo tenía que bañar deseaba irle a comprar una ropa decente y pensar en que hacer mañana debería trabajar en el bar menos mal aun no tenia clases en la universidad pero mi trabajo era algo que cumplía el deber de pagar la renta y libros.

— Edd .. Eddy — Por instinto trato de escabullirse de mí por quinta vez ,estaba creciendo solo un poco para mis ojos pero él era rebelde en muchas cosas ,como el día anterior había matado a una pobre paloma que estaba en el balcón le tuve que regañar y el solo dijo que era un regalo para mi . Lo atrape entre mis brazos y el trata de escaparse y solo bufa de nuevo.

— No me digas EDDY .. yo seré grande … y tu mía, me vuelves a decir Eddy y te acusare con Madre— Se veía tan tierno sus mejillas ya estaban sonrosadas , había cortado un poco sus garras para que parecieran "Normales" pero había planeado observarlo como cuando le encantaba perseguir las cosas, o buscar lo tibio que no le agradaba la carne y que el pescado era su comida. Dormía a mi lado apretándose a mí con fuerza enrollando su pequeña cola y una que otra vez soñaba con un planeta o lugares desconocidos.

— Bien Anthony si no te bañas no te llevare a comprar ropa!, me bañare contigo…lo prometo por…— No sabía porque hacerlo.

— Promételo por tu y yo que me bañare contigo hasta el día de mi muerte — el me veía receloso , precavido entre mis brazos yo solo pude ver que él quería que me quedara con el yo aun no sabía que decir así que solo susurre las palabras que él quería escuchar en el momento mientras él se relajaba .

— Lo prometo por los días que nos queden Edward…siempre me bañare a tu lado— El me sonrió y su colita se meneo como si estuviera contento bese su cabello revoltoso dándome cuenta que de ahí había unas pequeñas orejas puntiagudas .

Yo ya estaba con mi pantalón corto y una camiseta para entrar a la ducha mientras el se "Intentaba" sacar la camisa el solo pero era un caso especial no quería mi ayuda, con mucho esfuerzo él lo hizo , algo leí en el cuaderno de dejarlo hacer lo que el sabia hacer. El me miro y frunció el ceño miro su desnude , volviéndose más rojo de lo normal y luego miro mi ropa como juntando piezas de un rompe cabeza chistoso para mí ,no para el .

— Reina mía porque tú tienes ropa y yo como me trajo Madre — me miro curioso esperando una respuesta , piensa Isabella piensa…

— Simple pequeño preguntón, las mujeres de la tierra nos bañamos así .. — mire su rosto con un "Oh" aunque no pienso que se tragara la idea.

— Bien que raras costumbres igual a la del eso .. — Señalo el excusado y solo pude sonreír, para no reírme a carcajadas como la primera vez que lo hice al enseñarle como se utilizaba— me gusta más la tierra Bells.

— Lo se pasa o el agua puede ponerse fría …— Mirándolo entrar , lo ayude en lo más posible que podía, él se divirtió mojándome y llenándome de mi shampoo de fresas al parecer él le encanto ese olor ya que reconociéndolo ronroneo dentro de una pequeña ducha , al momento de salir se nos había ido las horas debía ir al centro donde encontraría en el mercado algo de ropa para el .

_30 MINUTOS LUEGO…_

— Edward no! No te quites la gorra se te vera las .. Orejitas — Le había tratado de ocultar parte de lo extraño de su anatomía que para mi era encantador el solo se cruzo de brazo dándome las misma explicaciones.

— Esta cosa no me dejara crecer, las orejas … Bells me pica — No tenia mas nada con que cubrirlo y qué decir de la gran camiseta que le puse solo para que no se notara que andaba "Desnudo" si de alguna manera , rebusque entre mi ropa buscando algo pequeño pero no había caso lo llevaría y compraría lo necesario.

— Pero precioso! Si la gorra es de los Yankee de New York , mi padre me la regalo, ok a ver — Recordé un pasamontañas que usaba para el invierno no sabía si él tendría frio así que ,olvidando la gorra le coloque esta tela , le puse una chaqueta de las mías negras para cubrirlo de frió — ¿Mejor? — Lo vi sonreír y asentir , le oculte su cola por la ropa y lo tome de la mano, bien estamos listo para gastar mi poco dinero .

Íbamos y veníamos por la calles atestada de gente pocos notaron que cargaba "CON MUCHO ESFUERZO" al niño que se escondía en mi cuello cuando notaba algo que no le gustaba , como los fuegos artificiales o los muñecos bailarines . Pero más llamo su atención las luces y los colores que adornaban el boulevard . Mire una que otra ropa y sonreí estaban a buen precio , quería comprarle ropa que le sirviera varios días así que los dos nos sumergimos en nuestra comunicación el arrugaba su nariz cuando los colores no le agradaban .

—Edward , no sé por qué no te agradan los zapatos— era el tercer juego que mediamos para su edad , luego de que ya lo había vestido decentemente ese día .

—No me agrada Bella, duelen mis dedus esas cosas son malvadas me mataran— él se quitaba el zapato y solo pude suspirar, lo abrace nunca me había puesto a pensar que también para él era difícil.

—Ya se, unas sandalias varoniles quizás — Asintiéndole a la persona que nos atendía que nos sugirió , fue por unas sandalias para niños de cuero solo pase la mano por mi cabello y Edward agacho su cabeza, se veía hermoso vestido con una camisa verde y su pantalones negros.

—Lo siento , te quiero pero no quiero esos malvados zapatos hecho por Joxan —Alce mi ceja ¿él pensaba que me enoje?.

—No me enoje, precioso solo es difícil …¿Quién diablos es Joxan? —A veces no entendí a sus palabras ni mucho menos esos momento antes de dormir el rezaba por ambos a no sé quién.

—Es .. el peor ser de la galaxia destruyo al abuelo un día frente a Padre —él se puso algo triste y yo lo abrace fuerte empecé a hacerle algo de cosquillas a él le encantaban

—Jajaja Basta Basta! Me rindo por ti , soy … de vos —Su respiración regreso a la normalidad cuando aleje mis manos y la señora nos había traído las sandalias.

—Qué lindo hermanito tiene!, pequeño este si te servirán —Edward la miro con cautela él no quería hablar de mas así que solo medimos la sandalias que le quedaban perfectas . Lo subí de nuevo a mi viejo coche realmente era lo que pude comprar algo pequeño, era un pequeño volvo antiguo rojo era mi vehículo el apretaba todos los botones a la vez y se entretuvo con la radio.

—Bella yo no soy tu hermano ..no debí mentirle a la señorita —el dejo una música algo extraña y empezó a macear sus pies mirando sus sandalias divinas y caras pero duraderas que le gustaron el miraba por la ventana con cara de tristeza.

—Extraño a Emmett y a Alice…—Soltó un suspiro y a mí me llego esa ola de desconsuelo era como yo también extrañara a alguien ladeo mi cabeza el sí que necesitaba de los suyos.

—¿Quiénes son enano? —Volteo mirándolo, conduciendo a nuestro humilde hogar ¿dije nuestro?.

—Ellos si son mis hermanos, Madre dijo que también habían encontrado a sus reina y rey —Mordí mi labio por primera vez el me hablaba de su familia o de lo que era ,se sentía agradable él siguió. Lo que el quiso decir me confirmaba que a los otros dos pequeños le estaba pasando lo mismo que a el , tenían que crecer eso me dio un poco de tristeza.

—Emmett es mas grande en peso, pero sigue siendo menor que yo .. extraño recolectar Gintillas —espero un momento y miro las luces de las grandes torres —Alice es la menor y ella es una cosa muy especial es muy dinámica … se vuelve loca con todo lo que es brillos.

—Yo nunca tuve hermanos … no se lo que se siente extrañarlos, pero si extraño a mis padres— Limpie rápido una lagrima traicionera , ellos habían muerto dos años atrás en una accidente de transito por eso aun del tiempo seguía la normas, vi nuestros cinturones y suspire mas.

—No estés triste Bella, me tienes a mi y yo a ti! —Le asentí y lo menos que espere es un beso en mi mejilla uno que se parecía a una lamida y se recostó para bostezar y dormir un poco hasta mi departamento .Al parecer me estaba acostumbrando a el , pero no podía aun asegurarlo me sentía entre lo que deseaba y lo normal o lógico de las situaciones no quise forzarlo a hablar y una que otra ojeada cuando dormía.

**24 de diciembre 2012**

—"BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DÍAS SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS ES NAVIDAD …"—Jadeo de frustración eran las 7 am y debía pararme hoy tenía que trabajar , ¿era navidad?¿quién prendió la tv?.Me sobresalte ,no sentía la presión en mi pierna ni el lugar tibio de un cuerpo ni cola a mi lado. Me coloque mis sandalias de dormir y corrí como frenética con mi corazón en mis oídos 'Édward" aun con mi pijama de muñequitos que me había regalado Rose.

—Lo siento .. —El me vio con algo de arrepentimiento y su cola se enrollo por la pena—La caja parlante dijo que era ¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso Bella?.Le sonreí ayudándolo a bajar el volumen el estaba aun con una de mis ropa y su bóxers de niños que eran de estrellas y planetas muy lindos ,el mismo los había elegido.

—Bueno enano!, hoy tendré que trabajar pero saldré a las 11pm y vendremos a pasar noche buena —el asintió aun sin entender que pasaría así que luego de una hora de explicarle todo sobre la tradición comimos unos panqueques que el adoraba mas con chocolate .Pase la tarde enseñándole unas indicaciones no me agradaba dejarle solo 4 horas pero era necesario el decía que si podía pero se pondría triste, le enseñe a colocar un canal de películas y pasamos casi todo lo que restaba arrullados en el sofá mirando películas de la navidad .

A las 5 estaba lista para mi jornada de trabajo, unos pequeños tacones una camisa blanca con unos Jeans listo el uniforme de mesera más tradicional para recogerme el cabello en una coleta meticulosa le sonreí al pequeño que decía lo hermosa que estaba.

—Bien EDWARD! Escúchame, te dejare provisiones te estarás sentado comiendo de apoco por 4 horas, nada de abrir la puerta o el balcón nada de jugar con fuego ni agua! — el asentía una y otra vez , yo le compraría un pequeño regalo en mi esquina especial con las fotografías de mis padres había un pequeño árbol de navidad que decore muchos días antes. Otra navidad sola, oh bueno casi sola segura mañana vería a Rose en el día y le hablaría de Edward , capaz me declarara loca.

—Esta bien … me portare bien —sonrió de lado y se acomodo en el sofá.

—Hey!, hay esta mi teléfono llama a mi móvil si deseas algo .. capaz santa te traiga algo bueno para ti eh pórtate bien y te regalare algo— en sus ojos había alegría dijo que amaba la navidad antes de saber que diablos era, estaba muy preocupada pero lo deje persignándome porque el hiciera caso .

_…..2 horas…._

—Isabella, hermosa ¿Cómo celebraremos navidad? —Hay estaba James convenciéndome de algo otra vez que no pasaría, era mi segunda hora de trabajo y quería que el tiempo volara no quería estar aquí, no quería dejar al pequeño Superman solo pero era mi deber, como pude me solté del agarre que me tenia, nos veníamos ridículos todos los que trabajamos nos habíamos colocados gorros de santa que titilaban y que para llevar el espíritu navideño.

—Aléjate James!, tenemos trabajo—El era el cajero especial simple era el hijo del dueño y creía que tenia de poder de tocarnos el al parecer entendió mi mensaje, no era feo pero era un poco grotesco como si dijera "Follame", me estremecí cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente dije lo que pensaba.

—Rubio idiota hijo de papi! — y una risa a mi alrededor me hizo voltear con alegría yo reconocía esa voz donde proviniese.

—Rosse, no te rías .. Rosalie Hale no te rías es enserio , no sé cómo no tuve la misma valentía que tu y le metí unas patadas en sus pelotas! —Ella aun se carcajeaba hasta lagrimas en sus ojos había mientras yo me veía con gran frustración, hace 4 meses Rosse le había dejado "Muy claro" que no era de su intención ser de el, rompiéndole literalmente sus herederos.

—Es divertido, Bella ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? —¿Qué debía decir?, bueno según los extraterrestres "padres" de un pequeño personaje que se supone que sería pareja mía en menos de 4 meses y sería el fin de los felices por siempre. Me percate que ella hacia una mueca y pude notar sus ojeras ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?.

—Eh estado adormilando lo mas que podía! Qué bueno que hoy saldremos temprano. —empezando a caminar entre las mesas dejando sus dudas Rosalie me grito en silencio un "Debo hablar contigo" eh hizo mueca de preocupación , lo deje pasar a Rosalie la conocía de la Universidad y ella me había ayudado con el trabajo si una rubia algo egocéntrica que mas pantalones puestos que muchos de nosotros , me preocupaba su mirada pero me concentre en el trabajo yo tenía más cosas en la mente que la vida amorosa de mi amiga ," no seas egoísta Bella". Me distraje y más pronto de lo que pensé estaba saliendo de mi tortura.

—Rose! Rose espera! — Al parecer la rubia no quería estar con nadie en navidad, su hermano se había quedado en la provincia con sus padres Jasper lo había conocido por fotos solo eso , me sorprendí y deje de correr cuando ella tomo el taxi sin darse cuenta si quiera de que yo venía atrás de ella con rapidez.

—Joder! — Al parecer no estaba sola Angela me quedo mirando .

—Bella, calma ella anda algo ansiosa como tu solo eso , es una navidad donde muchos lo pasamos solos ¿No quieres ir conmigo?, estará Ben y Viki —Negué deseaba llegar a mi departamento , pero Angela me había dado algo de pena así que un tiempo después la había dejado en el frente de sus residencias ella había hablado de la cena que tendría varios de nuestros conocidos pero yo no quería saber de ellos solo asentía con monosílabos, ella había visto mis pequeños regalos en la camioneta y solo pude decir que era de alguien especial, sus sonrisa no llegaron pero no pregunto nada mas .

Mire mi reloj eran las 11:30 pm había llegado tarde , había llegado tarde, con el frio que hacia apague el carro y tomando su cartera y regalos , corrí , trote hasta las escaleras "Joder porque no tenían ascensor" se recordó que su edificio solo costaba de 5 pisos y que no hacía falta el ascensor era gente humilde, unos tropiezos unas cuantas maldiciones .

Con su respiración más agitada metió la llave en la cerradura segura se encontraría ¿incendió? , ¿Inundación?, calma bella solo se encontrara de seguro dormido en el sofá donde le dejaste, al abrir sin mucho esfuerzo la puerta se sorprendió "Un momento" no debería tener seguro la puerta, su mirada se volvió de pánico entro a la pequeña sala y la encontró vacía ¿solo?, ella arrojo los regalos en el piso con todo y cartera , recorrió cocina , habitación , debajo de la cama, en la ducha, en el pequeño balcón, en el cuarto de lavado su desesperación llego hasta ella las manos le empezaron a temblar.

¿Es mi culpa?, si lo se estúpida dejaste un niño intergaláctico solo, sus lagrimas empezaron a correr cayendo a llorar en el sofá tomando sus rodillas ¿Dónde estas Edward?¿Gatito?. Sus escalofríos llegaros nos e cuando paso pero su mente no estaba funcionando ¿Se lo habrán llevado?¿Abrió la puerta?¿Se fue solo?...Maldición lo perdí . —EDWARD! DONDE ESTAS!GATITO …—su lagrimas nublaron sus ojos y ella idealizaba que iba hacer ahora.

_**The story Continued...**_

* * *

**Bueno ¿Y DONDE ESTA EDWARD?, pobre bella. Estaba planeando hacer un POV EDWARD no se si debería un no , me agrada que le hallas gustado *-*.Planeo actualizar pronto cada día.**

**Linche, critiquen , comente así me doy ideas, muchas gracias a todas tratare de dejarle a cada uno su mensaje de respuesta mero es un sin fin de gusto decirles. GRACIAS! .**

** Make**

** (**** -Purple Girl- )**


	4. Chapter III ¿Donde esta el lindo gatito?

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación , esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, soy nueva en esto.**

**Hola, chicas y todos los que nos leen , bueno un nuevo capitulo . Estoy actualizando algo constante , perdonen los errores de congruencia leer muchas veces antes de publicar y bueno le deseo un feliz día purpura .GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!.**

* * *

**Capítulo III – ¿Dónde está lindo gatito?**

Fueron pequeños segundos, minutos o un momento del tiempo y pánico que me tome para luego limpiar mis lagrimas y pararme , lo debía encontrar él debía estar solo en una Jungla como esta , mis pies andaban por desesperación e inercia ,tome mis llaves y salí al pasillo del edificio escuchando como muchas personas celebraban noche buena. Toque timbre a timbre, uno por uno cada apartamento de mi nivel mirando sus caras de descontento, me negaban a verlo visto salir ,negaban todos a verlo visto ¿pero que nadie ve a un niño pasar solo por el edificio?, me canse una hora me tomo y mi desesperación se volvió ansiosa necesitaba ayuda ,más me llevo en desconcierto cuando mi pulsera titilaba colores rojos , como si supiera que la otra estaba lejos .

—Vamos Rosse contesta! —Estaba en una cola de autos del último semáforo que me llevaría a la casa de Rosalie o bueno la que alquilaba con otras dos personas que ni siquiera me interesaba conocer, el teléfono repicaba una y otra vez. Rosse estaría sola y me ayudaría a resolver el problema, llore de frustración, llore porque es mi culpa ¿Debería llamar a la policía?¿pero qué le diría?, pedirían fotos nombres nacimiento , me apure dentro del trafico procurando no morir en el intento . Llegue al barrio de Rosse con una molestia en mi estomago con algo de impaciencia, había visto como los colores de la piedra de la pulsera que se parecía a la Edward cambiaba de color a amarrillo .

Estacionándome en frente, me baje a suma rapidez y me quede en shock al ver lo que mis ojos veían , estaba Edward ¿Si era él?, como no reconocer esa melena cobriza , las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaba música de la parte de arriba, pero mis ojos no se preguntaros donde estaba Rosse, si no que hacia mi pequeño superman en el patio ,me acerque corriendo tratando de no caer abrí la pequeña reja que conducía al patio de esa casa , mi ojos no podían dejar de mirar aquel pequeño que estaba de espalda . Casi me tropecé pero al final jadeando grite con desesperación.

—EDWARD!EDWARD Anthony! — La voz debió de sonar algo fuerte porque se asusto para voltearse frente a mi ocultando algo atrás en su espalda, mis manos fueron hasta él colocándome a su estatura lo abrace como si mi alma regresara, como si algo de mi había vuelto , él me abrazo y empecé a llorar antes de hacerme la pregunta de qué hacia él en el patio de Rosse.

—Tranquila , Tranquila amor … —Si hubiese sido esas palabras de un hombre juro por dios que lo llenaría de besos pero era él ,el niño con ojos tiernos mirándome abrazándome , hasta que lo revise inquieta ¿Dos pies?, Listo, ¿Una cola? ,Listo, ¿Dos manos?, listo … Luego alguien lloriqueó y llamo mí atención luego de un momento de desconsiento era ¿Un bebe?, trague en seco mirando a los ojos a Edward.

—¿Por qué saliste Edward?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Estas en problemas?¿No tienes frio?¿Que pasa es un bebe?, Edward por dios ¿Quién es él?...¿Que…—Mi voz se vio silenciada por una mas demandante detrás de mí , pude revisar de reojo otra vez lo que no había detallado ¿Un bebe?, de unos 3 años tenía los mismos ojos de Edward Claros grises con verde hermosos para mi parecer, con el cabello más oscuro era obvio más pequeño, pero lo que me sorprendió es que tomo la mano de Edward fuertemente mientras se ocultaba .Yo conocía esa voz era Rosalie..

—¿Isabella?, Isabella que …..haces aquí —Su voz era de nervios así que me volteo hacia ella con algo de confusión ¿Qué sabría ella de mi niño y de el otro baby?.

—Rosalie Hale!, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La observe con su pijama sencilla y su cabello agarrado en una coleta, a pesar de la oscuridad la veía bien como sus ojeras eran las peores, se estremeció y hasta una lagrima pude ver pero ¿Qué demonios? Rosse jamás llora.

—Te juro Bells, no secuestre a nadie ,el llego a mi ,yo no hice nada ,solo me desperté! Y ahí estaba el, es un extraterrestre ,me da miedo , es una cosa ,no me agradan los niños y luego apareció él es su hermano, me moriré en 7 meses Bella—Señalando a mi superman, mientras temblaba su voz— No sabia que era tuyo OMG! El tiene tu misma pulsera , en que hemos caído es una secta satánica, no puedo Bells esto es difícil él ,el …

—El no es una cosa …. Isabella , el es mi hermano Emmett…que —Trato de explicar mi pequeño pero no le di chance.

—Cállense! Cállense todos, silencio por favor no estoy entendiendo —Dije con algo de contorsión de pánico en mi rostro ,¿Rosse y el hermano de mi Ed?, Dije ¿Mi ed? Joder mi mente daba vueltas y Rosalie se veía más pálida como si fuera a desmayar .

—Rosse amiga, yo sé lo que se siente ,es difícil pero es imposible que no entiendas, pero que hace él en tu patio no es un perro! —Me moleste, a pesar de todo lo que pudieran ser ,eran personas y al parecer mi amiga no entendía eso ,y lo importante que eran.

—No no quiero que se me acerque!, se irá en 4 meses él .. —Ladeo su rostro rubio y yo tuve un poco de lastima, me agache al pequeño bebe de ¿Emmett? Ignorando el pequeño gruñido de mi pequeño Ed , abrace a Emmett.

—¿Emmett?, es cierto —El niño en mi brazos, con brazos gorditos, era una monería era más pequeño que Ed pero su cabello oscuro era como la noche, lo oculte del frio y mire a Edward con algo de enojo , no podía ser egoísta, pero al parecer no le agrada que estuviera alguien cerca mío ,me abrazo una pierna.

—Ujumm! —Mire al niño ¿Era penoso?, solo pude escuchar un jadeo de asentimiento y una carita moviéndose , él medio sonrió pero también se le veía cansado ,¿3 años? Si era así como se veía, Rosalie era algo impulsiva pero no mala ¿Cuántos días tendría con él?.

—Isabella…mi hermano es algo especial no habla mucho de hecho , no se comunica, madre dijo que solo es con quien él deseara hablaría—Mi pequeño me explicaba ignorando hasta a mi amiga que se veía como dolida y avergonzaba de tener al pequeño como mascota, aunque se viera como tal no era el fin .Asentí y me dirigí a la casa, sabiendo que todos me seguirían y Edward me pisaba los talones. Entonces es por ello que mi Superman se fue , fue a buscar a su hermano en problemas.

Me senté en un sofá en la sala, sentando a Emmett en mis piernas y Edward a mi lado tomo una de mis manos , así que lo mire con paciencia mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Volteo mi rostro y veo que Rosse se sirvió algo de una bebida de vodka .

—Rosse, desde cuando tienes a Emmett —El pequeño de la reunión ,se apaciguo escondiéndose de todos en mis brazos y Edward se veía angustiando , no sé porque pero aun no entendía todo , tenía muchas dudas que resolver, por dios era noche buena.

—Llego hace dos días … Amiga yo … por su culpa moriré en 7 meses! 7 …Bella como le digo a mis padres eso —Ella temblaba y tomaba un trago largo. Yo me sentía como una mama leona que debía defenderlos a ellos pero recordaba que era mi amiga.

—No es justificación, ROSALIE! ES UN NIÑO NO TE DA PENA! … fue otra víctima en el juego—Nunca me vi gritar pero me eh de desesperar siempre que no veían las cosas claras.

—El llego y tuve que descubrí, ¿Qué MORIRE EN 7 MESES?, Por asesinato … Bells moriré en 7 meses por asesinato & violación … yo …. No él no debió llegar! ¿Qué hago me siento a cuidarlo?¿Y si luego no me quiere? Moriré … no seré un peón en esta estupidez—Escupió con frialdad y todos en la sala se mantuvieron callados una tensión ,se me rompió el alma cuando Emmett se le escaparon lagrimas en silencio, como si el supiera lo que ella quería decir que no lo quería jamás .El se fue acercando a Ed y hizo una seña que Edward entendió y lo abrazo como si se protegieran .

—Cada quien tienes razones, pero Rosalie es… un niño cuidado protégelo …—Le susurre con algo de terror ella no podía ser tan mala .

—Tengo … miedo Isabella… solo eso …yo no quiero ser así , me hace recordar a mis padres pero él … no soy del —Ella lloro en silencio tomando su copa , ella sin esperar nada más se encamino a su habitación con rapidez, la deje ir no se porque me dio lastima tanta hermosura y fuerza que ella era, ahora era como si un carro le hubiera pisado, tenía miedo eso es lo que pasaba ella no querría saber que pasaría en su vida, que si él la querría y ahora mucho más que el pequeño le temía.

Mire a mi lado sonriendo los dos pequeños platicaban a su manera, Edward le señalaba que era la navidad y que era forma de regalar, él le pregunto por alguien y Edward le empezaba a abrazar diciendo que no sabía nada de ella ¿yo me quede en silencio?.Me pare por inercia y ambos voltearon a verme , yo hice una mueca quería ver a Rosalie para hablar de sus acciones , me encamine a la habitación de Rosse toque suavemente la quería convencer de que bajara o por lo menos hablara conmigo de lo que le sucedía.

Abrí de apoco aquella habitación que pocas veces la veía algo destruida, hasta aquel maquillaje que tanto ella adoradora estaba roto esparcido en el suelo, mis pasos eran lentos la vi en su cama con los ojos abiertos algo idos—Rosse!, háblame …—Me acosté a su lado y la abrace , ella estaba aturdida hasta yo lo estaría si me hubieran dicho que muriera en 7 meses.

—Sé que es difícil rubia , pero él no tiene la culpa.. —Le acaricie la cabeza una y otra vez ella estaba recostada sobre mi pecho y yo me distraída , acariciarla hasta que ella estuviera calmada no se cuanto tiempo teníamos en eso cuando ella hablo con voz ronca.

—Yo no quiero quererlo Isabella, odio que me tema , odio que llore ,pero no quiero morir no quiero depender de un hombre .. —ella tembló un poco y solo pude calmarla.

—Shh, calma princesa él no te hará sumisa .. él te ama no le provoques esto que haces Rosse , debes disculparte —ella negó bueno no estaba logrando nada con lo racional entonces vamos con otro método.

—¿Porque lo odiaste?, lo trataste mal es un niño deberías apoyarlo estos 4 meses y si luego no haces ese lazo , puedes aceptar tu destino o cambiarlo ..solo son 4 meses con él no te cambiara —Mentía en muchas cosas quizás no debería darle esperanza pero ella suspiro, la fiera que lleva debe salir y ya tenía un nudo de hambre en mi estomago .

—Está bien Bells , yo solo no quiero encariñarme .. él es extraño —Susurro pero se coloco de pie dándome la espalda, se miro en el espejo limpiando un poco sus ojos se acomodaba de aquí para allá limpiando y acomodándose la ropa siguió hablando.

—Bells, tengo que pensarlo pero .. es verdad fue muy malo de mi parte pero ,no me enseñaron aceptar que unos extraños me dijeran que hacer—mordió su labio y yo me senté en la cama para darle ánimos —Lo dejare y lo ayudare , está bien pero no me pidas que me enamore, aunque siéndote sincera odio cuando llora Bells me siento confundida pero ya veo que no soy la única ¿A ti como te va con él? —Ella evita siempre los temas que tienen que ver con ella ,lo sabía cuando desviaba la atención, así que me apresure a pararme y la tome de sus manos mirando sus ojos .

—No estás sola Rosalie!, yo estoy contigo debes tratarlo bien por favor prométeme o me lo llevare conmigo —Ella negó con su cabeza , bueno por lo menos no quería que lo alejaran de ella ,pero aun así ella no confiaba en su lado maternal o enamoradizo . Pensé en unos momentos sobre ¿si habían equivocado?, será que Rosse no será nunca de él , no puedo decir eso, si no también pensaría que mi Superman no puede ser mío , olvídalo Bells eso no es así .

—Está bien , no te lo lleves … creo que ahora sería un buen momento para bajar a celebrar la navidad—ella me dio una media sonría y tomo una pequeña gorra de los Yankee y también tomo del fondo de su closet un bat de beisbol , con algunas pelotas de colores ella me sonrió —Yo se lo había comprado , ahora nunca sé si un extraterrestre le agrade el Beisbol pero me arrepentí de dárselo es mejor … dárselo y pedir disculpa —Le sonrió mas amplio .

—Vamos a mi departamento por estos días Rosalie, con Emmett y Edward puede que te ayude a estar más relajada él no es malo —Ella me miro asintiendo mientras preparaba su maleta para pasar unos 4 días en mi departamento, siempre tuve una pequeña habitación aparte que estaría perfecta para ellos tenía un sofá cama , me anime mas no pasaría fin de año sola suspire , bese su mejilla.

—Te adoro rubia, ahora quiero que regrese la gata que tienes …—rio un poco por lo menos progresamos.

—Gata?, Isabella yo soy una leona —Me guiño terminando con lo esencial , bajamos juntas la escaleras encontrándonos a dos niños listo parados como si hubieran estado prevenido de que bajaríamos ,eso me extraño ¿Ellos sabia que hablamos?.El cobrizo le sostenía la mano al cabello oscuro y nos sonrieron de forma alentadora, llegue a ellos y los abrace besando sus frente con entusiasmo .

—Edward…!—el me presto atención— Vámonos a casa es navidad!.

—¿y Emmett?, no lo dejare con ella —gruño mas para que todos estuvieran previsto de que quería a su hermano , a pesar de que no le gustaba tenerlo cerca de mí , era muy común los extraterrestre tenían hermandad.

—Rosalie y Emmett pasaran noche buena y fin de año con nosotros .. hermoso si—Lo mire para que aprobara eso como si de un adulto fuera.

—Está bien vamonus! —Edward tomo una de mis manos con seguridad y una sonrisa , el me causaba una cosa en el estomago debía aprender a compartir y mas con su hermano .Emmett le soltó su mano y alzo su pequeña mano algo apenada a Rosalie que cargaba las pocas cosas que llevaban , ella dudo pero con un regaño de mi mirada Rosse suspiro y hasta dio media sonrisa al pequeño oso , tomándolo y cargándolo ya que no le agradaba lo lento que caminaba . El niño sonrió con sinceridad y ronroneo ocultando su cara en los rizos rubios de Rosalie , yo le guiñe para encaminarnos a mi auto .

Estábamos listo para cenar, mi mesa de 4 era perfecta aun así a los pequeños lo coloque cercano así que estaba yo y a mi lado izquierdo Edward ,a mi mano derecha Rosalie y frente a mí ..Emmett que miraba con ansiedad las galletas, el pastel de casa que había hecho, un mini banquete de comida entre esas pescado. Nos tomamos de la mano eran las 1 am y era la hora que celebraríamos Noche ex buena , sonreí un poco dando una oración y deseando que siempre estuviera con alguien .

Con repentino entusiasmo vi a Rosalie tratando de ser amable con Emmett y él aun dudoso de ella .Pero él que llamaba mi atención era mi Superman que me ofrecía de su comida , y tenía que aceptar , él solo se veía más tranquilo ,pero debía regañarle por el susto que me había dado cuando desapareció .

—Bien es hora de los regalos! , hay que ver que nos trajo Santa —Nunca me había sentido tan feliz luego de dos años que no estaba con nadie y celebraba navidad sola, habíamos colocando a escondida de los chicos , unos 4 regalos uno para cada uno pero lo que nos sorprendió es encontrar 6 regalos dándonos cuenta que lo chicos habían hecho algo único, por ellos mismos para nosotras eso nos sorprendió .

—Vaya Edward!, ¿Qué es esto? —Con una sonrisa amable mire el regalo , que me había hecho mi Superman ¿En qué momento?, al parecer él sabia hacer cosas algo diferentes tenía en mis manos era una pulsera hecha con alguna raíz de árbol y guindaban de ellas diferente formas de cristales pero era ¿Vidrio? No comprendía.

—Lo siento no te enojes, tuve que romper uno de tus vasos … él mas cristal … pero ¿te gusto? —Mi mente había quedado en chock como había hecho formas tan lindas con ¿Vidrio? Y tan pequeñas movía la pulsera y titilaban como fueran campanillas hermoso me quede embelesada mientras detallaba cada vidrio , uno de ellos tenía forma redonda los demás triángulos, forma de diamantes entre otras cosas.

—Edward… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Esta hermosa! —Lo abrace a mi apapachándolo, bese su cara varias beses y él se sonrojo mucho —Gracias gracias! Esta lindo y mas que lo hallas hecho tu —El se sonrojo por mis besos sonoros y luego tomo su regalos ,Emmett estaba emocionado y sus mejillas se notaban agujeros , y Rosalie empezaba a sonreír mas todos tirados en el piso.

—Me toca a mí!, por fin …—El tomo una gran bolsa donde yo y mi poca imaginación había improvisado con que regalarle de juguete —Ojala que sea algo divertido! .

Me asuste un momento dudando en que si le gustaría ¿pero eran medio gatos o no?, así que en esa bolsa había juguetes que capaz le llamaría el doble de atención , mire a Rosalie de reojo estaba igual de nerviosa, pero más cerca de Emmett que se había repuesto luego de montones de galletas de la cena. Edward empezó a abrir la bolsa de regalos encontrándose con varias cosas muy lindas uno de ellos era una espada muy original de juguete y una capa de superman roja que le llamo la atención por el color .

—Wow, una espada … y una capa ¿Seré un gladiador? —Confundido empezó a sacar el otro pequeño regalo que era un juguete con forma de extraterrestre que al apretarlo hacia un sonido algo chillón y el se emociono apretándolo varias veces con desesperación—Que divertido se parece a nuestras mascotas Emm! —Luego su cabello cobrizo , sacaba más de la bolsa y era una camisa que decía "Mi querido Superman" y tenía con todo y eslogan me había tentado en camino a casa , también le metí un de esos globos mágicos son esferas de vidrio que adentro tenían agua y esta tenía unos planetas y al moverlos miles de estrellitas plateadas caían a los planetas, eso sí que había sido divertido de ver como movían y movían .

Emmett le fue entregado un pequeño regalo que el dudoso abrió pero al final le agrado lo que Rosalie le regalo, era un Bat de beisbol y unas pelotas de colores muy llamativas , para sorpresa de nosotros Emmett había hecho un pequeño collar con una cuerdita con una piedra muy bonita , no le quisimos preguntar como lo hizo me había dado cuenta que ellos tenían algo que lo demás no, terminamos esa noche viendo tv y quedándonos dormidos uno sobre los otros.

_31-Diciembre-2012_

—Emmett! Es hora de bañarte dejad de jugar—Y ahí estaba Rosse gritando para bañar al oso que ya estaba creciendo al parecer habían limado perezas lo suficiente por lo menos lo aceptaba , pero esas disculpa nunca llegaron , Emm como pequeño bebe lo dejo pasar y ahora Rosse por lo menos lo entendía lo suficiente . Yo le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida a Edward que estaba comiendo riéndose de su hermano , ya que el ya se había bañado .

—No quiero! —Todos nos quedamos en silencio por primera vez en días Emmett respondía con una mini frase y Rosalie sonrió complacida mientras era cargado al baño. Despeine a mi Superman mientras tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá.

—Bella ..si tu eres mía ¿yo soy tuyo?, me agradaría crecer rápido—lo mire de reojo no entendiendo el dilema de sus palabras, mientras come sus galletas mirando la tv .

—Ajam ¿Por qué desearías crecer rápido?, enano—Estábamos en vacaciones y hoy haríamos una cena hermosa con todo y pavo lo que pudimos comprar Rosse y yo , queríamos llevar a los chicos a la pista de hielo pero decidimos que no así que aquí estábamos con montones de provisiones y películas.

—Porque no quiero que te vayas con otro niño … no quiero que cuides a otro niño … ni a Emmett, ni a nadie —Suspire si Edward tenia defectos como ser egoísta , tome el libro que me había dejado Esme que poco a poco lo iba leyendo y me enfoque en la lectura para no darle una respuesta más completa.

—Edward Cullen … no te voy a dejar solo —Mire como se relajaba y me enfoque en el capítulo II que nunca había leído del libro , creo que tenía muchas cosas en la mente .

Capitulo II

" Isabella, en este capítulo te damos una serie de reglas que son comunes en nuestro planeta que son manera de normas de nuestros habitantes.

Todo Rey y Reina del Jumptery de Forks son herederos oficiales los Cullen Masen por ser lo de linaje más limpio y puro , se cree en clases sociales asi que nadie tiene más poder que los herederos de los mismos .

El Rey siempre vivirá y amara a su pueblo igual manera a su Reina , no podrá de ninguna manera ofender a ninguno .

Al Rey se le otorga el favoritismo de tener más de una esposa , pero solo una es la Reina que es seleccionada en su nacimiento y crecimiento.

La Reina debe dar herederos lo más pronto posible, por cualquier caso posible de dejar a la familia real sin herederos.

Si el Rey o la Reina ambos han muerto, asumen el poder los hermanos de este si muere todo el planeta es gobernado por la familia Volturi que son lo de segundo linaje limpio.

El Rey no le debe dar justificación de sus actos a nadie, pero se considera un falso Rey si no está de acuerdo el consejo.

Bueno hija, son una de las tantas leyes, pero te diré mas que todo costumbres , no podemos andar con ropa común de la tierra debemos usar túnicas o alguna de esas batas que logras ver en películas. No se te permite mirar a los reyes a los ojos a menos que les den permiso , no esta permitido andar con zapatos , comemos cosas diferentes y las camas son algo amplias .

Tienes que mirar y enseñarle a Edward los valores de justo, lógico y con buena actitud, a ti no se te permite hacer algo sin ser notificado al Rey , así que todo se maneja por agenda de lo que haces o no. No puedes dar demostraciones de afecto en público nada mas al Rey .""

Bufe, no quería leer mas decía una serie de cosas que si fuera mas feminista lograría golpear al que impuso leyes ¿No puedo hacer nada sin notificarle al rey?, eso si eres la reina eso quiere decir que Edward siempre seria el dominante. Eso quiere decir que ¿Estaba aceptando irme con él?.

—¿Qué tantos lees Bells? —Esa era Rosse, al parecer a ella no le dejaron un libro ni nada de lo que a mi así que , le explique una que otra cosa que iba aprendiendo.

—Nada importante, si leo algo que nos afectara te diría ¿Ya lo bañaste? —La mire de pies a cabeza ella estaba aun con su cabello mojado, y no se si podría aguantar la risa se veía como si hubiera logrado una batalla , mire buscando a Emmett vestido con una ropa que habíamos comprados hace unos días le quedaba hermosos.

—Bella no te rías de mi! —y solté una carcajada a ella no le salía lo de maternal por miedo a hacerlo mal pero mira que se veía perfecta.

—Ok ok , vamos hacer la cena es hora de adornar la mesa! —Todos estábamos ayudando a cocinar y cuando digo todos ES TODOS.

Edward, había bufado y enojado con la masa para las galletas se suponía que debía batir y solo con eso se ensuciaba el delantal , Emmett lo pusimos a hacer formas en la masa haciendo que las galletas fueran de muñequitos .Fue un reto meterlas en el horno pero fue divertido .Rosse luchaba con su pequeño pavo relleno y yo hacia un poco de ensalada de pollo y atún, porque ahora el pescado era lo más normal .

Luego de muchas horas, todos nos fuimos a cambiar arreglando mi pequeña mesas con velas y adornos navideños , parecíamos una familia .Rosse empezó a tomar fotos de toda la situación sin dejar de obviar la parte de tomarle fotos a los niños jugando con los juguetes moviendo sus colitas.

Emmett le sonreía mas y Edward trataba de no gruñirle, listo estaba todo listo esas fotos eran la memoria y recuerdo que existíamos todos en ese lugar . Un año que se va al parecerme regalaron algo antes de tiempo .

—Mi .. Bella ¿Qué es eso? —Así era el de preguntón , el estaba preguntando por algo que pasaba en la Tv que no pude identificar.

—No lo vi preguntón, ahora quítate esa capa , no combina con tu ropa —El gruño y se encamino a mi que estaba inspirada adornando mi mesa.

—No me quitare nada!, no me dices que hacer —Se cruzo de brazos frente de mi y yo suspire para hablarle con seriedad.

—No tendrás galletas, si no te la quitas! —El pareció dudarlo pero se quito la capa, al parecer no se le quería quitar en ningún momento, su cola se movio pensando o dudando , había estado conociendo hasta el gesto de sus orejas puntiagudas.

—Esta bien .. pero dame un beso! — Ruedo los ojos el se veía caprichoso pero me hacia caso , así que quitándole la capa, me acerque a sus mejillas dándole un beso a cada una notando como ronroneaba y se le colocaban de colores , con una gran sonrisa balanceo su cola.

—Me gusta hacer trato contigo mi reina! —Caminando de nuevo a mi pequeña sala para molestar a Emmett, Rosalie estaba tomando fotos y colocando platos cuando un insistente timbre sonaba ¿Quién sería hoy?.Nos miramos con duda, pero ¿Dónde escondemos a los pequeños?, nadie dijo ¿Quién?, solo contamos mentalmente mirándonos.

**The Story Continued…..**

* * *

**Bueno se que no pude actualizar, en muchos días pero pido disculpa , mi internet andaba algo "Defectuoso" ó "Optuso". Pido un comentario , si le gusta o no o si lo hago muy aburrido .Pronto crecerán solo no debemos saltar cosas esenciales, por cierto en un momento a otro pasaran los meses se les aseguro.**

**Rosalie, si es algo mala con Emmett , Edward es algo egoísta y Bells algo insegura . Ahora ¿Dónde estará Alice y Jasper?, También aparecerán en la un capitulo un poco largo disculpen de nuevo la tardanza.**


	5. Chapter IV Dejad de llorar

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación , esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, soy nueva en esto.**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí actualizando mi loca idea . Deseo pedirles disculpa por el abandono de casi un mes,esta Make -Purple Girl- es por andar con muchas cosas en la universidad , bueno peor no abandonare mi loca idea.**

* * *

**Capitulo IV Dejad de llorar **

Mirar la puerta de mi departamento como fuera una bomba de tiempo , no era la idea de de este 31 de diciembre que tenía planeado , empujando con algo de inquietud a los pequeños gatitos al baño , Ross se quedo en un silencio recostada a la pared era tanto su seriedad que dude que estuviera conmigo en este momento donde el timbre insistente me hacía pensar ¿Quién diablos seria?—¿Quién es? — Susurre atrás de mi puerta se escuchaba una voz y uno que otro sollozo pequeño gimoteo que no dejaba de insistir.

—ISABELLA! AYUDAME POR FAVOR—mire de reojo a mi invitada Rosalie se paralizo igual que mi persona, ambas sabíamos quién diablos era y no se si llorar o llenarnos de felicidad antes el personaje que nos acogía.

—Jazz? —susurre lo suficientemente alto para que escuchará la persona atrás de la puerta.

—Joder! Si soy yo , Isabella necesito de tu ayuda …—La abrí sin dar crédito a lo que miraban mis ojos, en brazos del rubio hermano de mi Ross , había casi medio dormida una pequeña de cabello oscuros que lloraba un poco pero apretaba contra ella un peluche algo extraño "Maldición" era una maldición que nos había caído en este año.

—Gracias al cielo estas aquí! .. yo no …—se quedo en silencio mientras Ross sin que hubiera hablado ya empezaba a respirar entre cortado, ambas sabíamos quien era esa pequeña ambas presentíamos quien era y también que era todas las consecuencias. Se escuchó un grito de esa hermosa cara y cabellera rubia , una mujer fuerte siendo derrumbada.

—NO MALDICION TU NO! JAZZ SUELTA A ESA NIÑA AHORA! —El se quedo sin palabras, al parecer no quería encontrarse con su hermana hoy , con su ceño fruncido , yo solo cerré la puerta mientras pasaba con ese bulto yo pasaba mi mano por el cabello castaño estábamos en problemas así que yo si me atreví a decir las palabras claves.

—¿Quién es la niña? — Mi voz sonaba tentativa y el se arrojo en el sofá mas cercano para no decir el único , mi pulsera de colores empezó a titilar igual que la gargantilla de Ross, ambas sabíamos que era por lo especial de la pequeña niña, que se sentó en las piernas de Jazz para luego mirar fijamente a ala puerta del pasillo , el baño pensé ella sabia que ellos estaban aquí .

—Ella es… Ally, digo Alice …—el miro a la pequeña y esta sonrió un poco pero aun así sus ojos no dejaban de dar lagrimas —Se que no me creerán y dirán que estoy loco pero es una gatita? Y … es una extraterrestres —Su voz decayó mientras el le quitaba un poco el suéter que traía envuelta al pequeño cuerpo , nosotras solo cerramos un momento los ojos mientras un Clik de la puerta del baño y unas voces llegaban al pequeño salón.

—Allie!Alicee! —Sabia que todo era un gran problemas, mis amigos iban a morir yo iba a morir , pero si muriera yo importaba un cacahuate yo estaba sola pero ellos sus padres , por dios los señores Hale .

La cara de Jasper era un poema de los peores de Mario Benedetti esos que te hacían pensar que eras lo peor. Trago en seco mirando las colas de los pequeños hermosos gatitos .

—¿Ellos? …—Miro sus ojos y miro como Alice la pequeña salía de sus brazos para abrazarse protectoramente a sus hermanos.

—Si ellos son hermanos y .. no son unos malditos .. hacernos esto a ti y a mi Jazz papá y mamá .. morir —Era Ross que salía cosas incoherente creo que estuviera en el mismo lugar si mi hermano pudiera morir por desconocidos

—Ross cállate! Ross CALLATE! —Llegue a mi punto mi voz salió de amenaza los pequeños no tienen la culpa ellos no eran responsables de nuestra—Ellos no tienen la culpa ellos.. ni saben lo que hace!

—CUANDO MORIRAS! CUANDO! —Gritaba cuando llego cerca de Jasper con una tenacidad miro a los niños con un terror y odio , yo me acerque a ellos por instinto y lo coloque atrás mío .

—2 AÑOS … 2 malditos años moriré…—Su voz decayó algún susurro cuando Ross cae en mi suelo con un sollozó ella moriría primero que su hermano eso era claro. —Y tu .. Ross y .. vos? —El rubio tenía un ese acento tan pacifico no le dolía decir que moriría.

—Meses.. —El se tenso y paso su mano por su cabello mirando a los pequeños detrás de mí, como si no le tuviera resentimiento, un aliado imagine yo no podía pensar estaba como mamá protegiendo a unos retoño solo 4 meses le tendría que decidir sus vidas.

—Yo no quiero irme .. con ellos .. —eso dice mi amiga pero era su única opción , mi labio lo mordí para no andar de frustrada mire al pequeño Emmett tan cabizbajo como si no le agrada y entendiera todo ¿Cómo no van a entender?, si ello eran adultos en cuerpo de niños algo que no era de dios .

—Yo me ire—Mis ojos se abrieron con impacto al escuchar al rubio— No la dejare sola Ross y tu tampoco lo harás , ella no dejaba de llorar yo no se cuidar a una niña pero .. ella están cristal —El se escuchaba decidido por la pequeña Alice que vestía como niño y que su nariz puntiaguda era rojiza , al parecer se encariño un poco mas de lo debido el rubio.

—¿Nuestros padres? —Se abrazaron como hermanos y escuche un leve gruñido mientras miraba como Emmett se abrazaba a Alice como si entendiera que ella era la única que por ahora tendría—Les explicaremos y sobrevivirán , creo que buscaremos una manera de estar con ellos—Mientras el momento de hermanos salía le sonreí a mi pequeño cabellos cobrizo que ahora parecía un pequeño felino protegiendo a sus hermanos

—Tranquilo por favor no .. se pongan mal .. no tan mal —Beso cada uno de sus frentes mientras mi mente viajaba a unas palabras que siempre decía mis padres…

"Eres especial mi Isabella, casi como una Reina serás una gran reina un día eres una hermosa pequeña … Renee trae la cámara Isabella quiere bailar en el vestíbulo"

**23/Febrero/2013 1 mes después , unas lagrimas mas .**

—Bella!... Bella reacciona la mesa 3 quiere su bebida amiga! —Escuche como reía Angela ,de mi este mes era un poco ausente, para no decir que había estado lo suficiente cabizbaja para creer que iba a desaparecer ¿Lo haría no? Faltan tres meses , trague con fuerza mientras las bandeja la tomaba y con mi ropa de mesera me conducía hasta la mesa.

Una noche mas, sin saber que ocurriría mañana con mi vida pero a mi mente se metía un niño de 11 años si 11, como podía crecer tan rápido ya era un más alto , mas gruñón , mandón y mas rebelde de lo que pensé, de reojo vigile a Ross tenía una ojeras algo siempre de preocupación, ella había aceptado el plan de su hermano pero no era feliz lo sabía.

Mire el reloj, faltaban 45 minutos para que acabaran nuestros turnos, vivíamos en mi departamento si , nuestro pequeño campo de batalla ya donde 6 éramos muchos pero Jazz le hacía de tutor en la universidad más cercana mientras que nosotras , aun no sabíamos qué hacer con todo Ross había hecho carta a sus padres y vendido de apoco sus cosas .

—Falta poco y no sé si alegrarme o hundirme—Bufe con algo de cansancio esto sería peor de lo que pensaba.

—Rosalie Hale! Ya basta vamos a casa me canse —Ella camino a nuestra área de descansó y la seguí , al parecer yo era la única enferma que empezaba a agradarle eso de andar con superman.

El tiempo paso deprisa y entramos a nuestra guarida, nadie había hurgado de porque teníamos a niños de hecho fingíamos que eran primos , si eso se lo creía mis vecinos . Suspire pero me instale una sonrisa cuando abrí mi puerta un olor a macarrones con queso se olia y de galletas de canela , mire como Jazz estaba en la sala intentando jugar ajedrez con Emmett que siempre le ganaba .

Escuche una risa y un pequeño chillido , Alice y Mi Eddy siempre le agradaba cocinar y Jazz no se enojaba casi se da infarto pero Alice parecía de 9 y mi Edd de 11 .Pase solo saludándolos de cabeza arrojando mis cosas en el sofá, Ross desapareció a la habitación luego de regalarle saludos a sus hombres porque ello lo eran .

—Que andan haciendo mis enanos preferidos! —Grite un poco entrando a mi cocina, al parecer un huracán había pasado mire a Ally chupándose el dedo y a mi ¿cada vez era MI MI MI? , suspire Edward estaba probando su obra de arte , me le acerque para despeinar a Ally y besarle la cabeza ella solo me sonrió era una duende muy hermosa . Y me acerque para quitarle de su comida a mi Ed lleve mis labios a besarle la mejilla sonrosada pero el muy inteligente me roba un Rose de besos en mis labios solo pude quedarme en silencio al sentir la corriente en mi labios .

—No lo vuelvas hacer! —Tensándome, no era normal el era un niño ¿Qué diablos? , el agacho la mirada .

—Lo siento .. Isabella —Dijo pero sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, se enfoco en servir a cada quien su comida como un experto no parecía necesitar ayuda el era una cosa de temerle —Mejor vamos a comer .. —Era mi instinto o el estaba algo molesto por mi negativa solo deseaba olvidar esas cosas , mire a Ally tomar su comida y salir a sentarse junto a Jazz , esperando tener una cena pacifica esperando que nadie saliera llorando, gritando o maldiciendo .

**23/Marzo/2013 2 meses después **

—EDWARD NO PUEDES SALIR! NO VAS A SALIR! —Mi voz era relámpago hace unas semanas al ya no tan niño que tenía enfrente , a un futuro rey que al parecer iba hacer oído sordo a mis palabras . El se escapaba diciendo que quería ver todo , ¿era lógico no? Era el más grande no podría tenerlo en mi departamento , y menos ahora que era malditamente atractivo como un adolescente de 15 años , sus ojos eran de rebeldía.

—No me agrada parecer un maldito preso Jaleed mujer Jaleed , al demonio nadie me notara tu nunca estas aquí … Ally apúrate para salir joder! —Esto me sobrepasaba eso no era lo que espera, ¿Por qué no todo era normal? Y hay venia mi ¿cuñada? Vestida para ocultar sus rasgos distinto pero hermosa , un ruido de la puerta nos hizo voltear Ally parecía de 11 años pero como que nos habíamos olvidado de lo esencial "Lazos" era verdad hace poco comenzó a estudiar , hace poco no tenia tiempo ni de leer el manual de Esme y faltaba dos meses .

—¿A dónde van a esta hora? Alice —Jazz y Ross estaban entrando por esa puerta con comida, al parecer iba bien eso de mantenernos juntos pero ¿Qué pasa si lo peor llegaba? , todo acabaría si no prestábamos atención a ellos . El tercero de los hermanos con cabello oscuro se coloco su chaqueta comprada por mi y Ross todo era tensión.

—No es problema tuyo humano! , porque aun lo eres … y mas vale mantener tu margen con mi hermana —Respire profundo joder, era un desastre , Jazz no se podía acercar a Alice y Alice no le agradaba eso . Emmett buscaba a Ross y esta solo le huia .

—A mi realmente me vale si se largan! —Susurro la rubia , sabia que era una coraza ¿Cómo no importarle? , ellos eran nuestro destino una parte de mi se estaba estrujando sabia que era una estúpida en realidad.

—Voy con ustedes, no pueden andar por hay solos Edward—Jazz tomo de nuevo las llaves y siguió a el grupo de seres que irradiaban todo menos miedo , eran de atracción ¿Por qué huía ahora el de mi?, si desde hace semanas Edward no dormía conmigo prefirió el piso , el pequeño huye de mi .

—No sé cómo te importa! , realmente —Ross se sentó a mi lado ¿Qué? , mis ojos miraron a la rubia por lo menos calmaba mi ansia que Jazz no le afectara los insultos de Edward y se fuera con ellos.

—El .. es mi vinculo Ross, no se .. la única persona que tengo hasta ahora—Ross me abrazo y beso mi frente , tenia algo en mi pecho que no me dejaba ser y se que no podría hacer nada para cambiar lo actual .

2 horas después ..

Estábamos aun en el mismo sofá mirando el reloj , mirando m i teléfono que de un momento a otro empezó a sonar insistentemente e, mire el identificador Jazz, suspire ante de contestar mirando como Ross me miraba con curiosidad

—¿Sí¨?—Escuché a Jasper maldecir antes de que me hablara con voz neutral siempre tan seguro

—Tengo un problema , Edward no quiere regresar a casa estamos en el parque cerca de la cafetería joder! —asintiéndole a Ross, tome mi cartera y mi llaves para pronunciar—Voy hacia allá.. digo vamos —Ross salió conmigo tratando de no parecer enojada.

Sabia cual era ese parque aun el frio andaba rondándonos, y me estacione lo mas cerca del parque caminando agitadamente mire a Ally balanceándose en un frio columpio , al parecer ellos no tenían el mismo frio que yo. Me apreté a mi mi abrigo mientras Jazz le ataba las agujetas a Emm ,¿Edward? Donde estaba Ed e que era grande y sabia defenderse lo suficiente no era idiota, en mi pecho se instalo la preocupación mientras me acerque a Jazz, el no dijo ninguna palabras , Ross pisaba mis talones y señalo con su barbilla donde estaba mi cabello cobrizo.

Camine sin mirar hasta que dos figuras a lo lejos, llamaron la atención uno lo conocía perfectamente, esos ojos mirando como embelesado como cuando llego a la orilla de mi cama, mi cabello cobrizo mi superman , estaba riendo alegremente con cerré mis ojos y volví abrirlos mientras algo de mí se partía cuando el toco el rostro de la desconocida , cuando ella le sonrió como si se conocieran de toda la vida, una rubia hermosa casi de su edad ella era simplemente hermosa irradiaba lo que a mi no me salía con naturalidad . Me sostuve de uno de los arboles mirando la escena en cámara lenta .

Edward, eso hacia todas las tarde desde hace un mes de que salía de casa , era para que me pedia permiso estaba .. mi mente era una gran convulsión de asco ¿vomitar? Quería hacerlo de un momento a otro me sentí fría , esto estaba mal aun no podría decir nada aun no podría salir corriendo y separarlo pero una cosa me dejo muerta en vida desde este día . El se acerco a sus labios el ¿le estaba besando? Por dios mis ojos me picaban , llorar quería llorar por alguien que no me pertenecía , llorar como cuando mis padres murieron , perfecto no me preocupaba mucho que pasara conmigo , el estaba feliz , calma Isabella el es un niño estaba no me estaba engañando él y yo no éramos nada ¿o sí? .

No podía mirar más, cuando sentí que una miraba seguía la mía y se instalaba con una mueca no sé si de arrogancia o mejor dicho de satisfacción al parecer le gustaba verme así , trague el nudo en mi garganta. Debía largarme de ahí debía ir a mi lugar seguro donde nada me mataba , en mi mente daba vueltas ¿el gustaba de otra humana? , la había besado sabia que esto ocurriría. Sin decir una palabra mire a Jaz y Ross que me miraban con algo de pena mientras cada uno se veían tan perfecto tomados de la mano a Ally y Emm , me estremecía no solo estaba en juego la felicidad de Edward estaba en juego mi muerte ¿podría adelantarla? , creo que si.

Con mis pasos rápidos pase por su lado —Vallen a casa.. regreso luego—Los mire , observando a Ed y luego a mi para tratar de decir algo .

—Eh dicho a CASA! CASA .. regreso en unas horas—Me aleje a mi coche ¿no era asi como debía morir? , en un accidente mas sano igual que mis padres, entre en mi coche ignorando la multitud que me veía con clara duda de mi razonamiento , entrando a mi destino encendí el motor alejándome de el … de lo que ahora sabia que amaba . Abrí la ventanilla mientras llegaba a una inter estatal , quería desaparecer acelere ignorando el sonido de mi estorboso teléfono , pase la mano por la cabeza en mi frente sudada , aun sentía las nauseas …..

* * *

**The Story Continued**

**Corto lo se, pero es para seguir prometo no tardarme tanto pero ando muy ocupada mi usser. Se les aprecia aquello que le seguían a los gatitos únicos , pasare el tiempo para ver los dramas de los adolescentes en cuestión.**


	6. Nota de autor xD

_**Nota de autora.**_

Hola chicas buenas tardes, bueno mi persona anda decidida a mejorar la historia y como verán cómo no me da tiempo de corregir y mirar que diablos escribo si no que lo subo sin ninguna idea o coherencia se que les afecta así que le vengo a decir dos cosas .

1-No no dejare la historia la seguiré subiendo y mas cuando viene vacaciones en dos semanas.

2- Necesito ayuda con las correcciones y por eso quiero ver gente de confianza que le haga de beta.

¿Sera una buena idea? . Además tratare de que los capítulos sean mas largo , por ahora mis razones por la tardía son esas .

-Finales de estudios Universidad.

-Parciales finales & Tiempo escaso .

Espero no les asuste esta nota y a todas la que le gusta la historia sigan apoyando , les deseo un fin de semana agradable …. The story continued…


	7. No me doy por vencida , soy Swan!

**Capitulo V.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación , esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, soy nueva en esto.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, no se cuantas queden leyendo esta pequeña historia de planetas irreales , se que les debo una disculpa que realmente les pido . Por algo se empieza a dar así que aquí les dejo un pequeño aliento de la historia espero continuar y gracias por leer .**

* * *

**POV ISABELLA**

Estaba en problemas lo sé , por lo oprimido que estaba mi pecho y la mente confusa , porque la noche llegaba a mi sin siquiera percatar que lagrimas habían caído por mi rostro en las ultima 4 hrs de mi vuelta . El mundo no dejaba de girar por esto Isabella, ¿Qué podría yo hacer? , miedo tenía una contante ilusión que los problemas iban a seguir que no podría ni saber lo que me pasaba cuando se me iba de las manos todo aquello que se me había otorgado por mi vida . Mi mente estaba confusa cuando veía que mi móvil sonaba insistentemente ¿Qué pasa cuando un corazón esta roto? , estacione en el lugar que menos pensé que llegaría el cementerio estatal si eso se veía en sus gran entrada .

Tome un suspiro mientras bajaba del auto sin saber porque desearía estar aquí hace año no me enfrentaba a la realidad ahí estaba lo que fue para mi lo mas importante "Padres", deje mi móvil en el auto no quería saber nada del mundo si el mundo no deseaba saber nada de mi . Egoísta verdad mas cuando un cobrizo se empezaba a centrar en mi mas allá que un simple adolescente que quería ser hombre antes de tiempo .

Con pasos lentos pero cada vez más decididos llegue a aquella tumba "Charlie y Renee Swan" claro ahí se veían juntos y sin pelear tanto una sonrisa de tristeza se me escapa y mis rodillas no aguantaron mi tortura cayendo ha ellos para hablarle de todo aquello que no le hable en día , por aquello que se me arrebato antes de que pudieran ven .

—No soy de las que se rinde rápido verdad Charlie? —Una brisa rozo mis humedad mejillas y podría jurar que fueron ellos dándome un aire de paz ante algo que no sabía manejar .

—¿Qué hago ahora Renee? , porque no fui la chica patosa normal para toda la vida—Mis susurro se iban con el viento para que no se trabaran en mi garganta como puñales decir que los amos estaba de mas , mis manos se entierran en el pequeño césped , ¿capaz Edward no es el único que madurara con el tiempo que nos queda? , soy yo una de las principales responsables no puedo retener lo inevitable.

—Si lo se .. los amo y lo amo .. pero nunca aprendí eso —Sonrió al cielo nublado esperando que no empezara mi peor día a renacer, escuche algunos pájaros dar su canto a lo lejos y me pare antes de que el sol se ocultara del todo a mi espalda.

—Seguiré!, yo no me doy por vencida …adiós —Tenía una idea de enfrentar el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos . Por el bien de todos debía de tomar algunas riendas y terminar de leer el maldito libro de Esme.

**Edward POV**

Estaba nervioso , desde que había planeado tal hazaña estaba nervioso juro por nuestras estrellas que quería ir a su lado cuando vi su cara de pánico cuando tome los gustosos labios de Tanya , no puedo decir que no me gusto pero sabia realmente a quien deseaban los labios ya no tan niños que veía en el espejo . ¿Sorprenderte como eh crecido?, nunca hubiese imaginado todo lo que ella me cambia porque se que es por ella , aunque tenga otro propósito mi hogar extrañaba comer los dulces Shufre que eran purpuras y jugosos .

Aleje la vista del carro que se fue con la única mujer que podría en algún momento estar a mi lado , la vi con esos ojos chocolates chispeantes de ¿rabia? , ¿dolor? No se diferenciar las emociona me enoja esa mierda de lentitud entre las cosas, porque no podría darse cuenta que es mía . Al parecer la idea de tomar a otra mujer en frente de ella no salió como lo esperaba.

Mi cola se enrolló de miedo y desolación por un cariño camine de zancadas hacia Alice que tenia la mirada estúpida puesta en Jasper , ese maldito humano dejaba mal a la raza si no considerara a mi hermana buena hembra . Jale a Ally de su brazo para empezar a caminar via a casa ¿Por qué no funcionaba nuestros poderes? Odiaba tener que caminar la energía se me acababa muy rápido , Emmett desde hace tiempo se cerraba mas sin decir mucho casi nada .

—Edward cuidado! Me lastimas —La mire con corrección ella era a quien debía de proteger además de Emm.

—Vámonos empezara a llover —Sabia eso, ¿Por qué? No lo se instinto de felino cuando empezábamos ascender mire como Emmett miraba a la rubia como si fuera la estatua de Juliett la diosa de la pasión en la galaxia de forks , Oh padres como lo necesito, acabo de jugar un juego que no debía .

—Lo se lo puedo oler .. eres un imbécil por lo que le haces a Bells —Alice se suelta e mi agarre mirándome con dolor y odio repentino ¿será poder femenino? No se pero sabía que había perdido puntos con mujeres importantes para mi vida.

—Ella regresara …—lo dije con tanta convicción que me lo creí por segundos , ¿será que regresa? , creo que preferirá morir antes de tenerme como su hombre , Maldición odio no tener la habilidad de jalarla hacia mi aun parecía un joven con demasiadas hormonas .

—Si lo se … pero por ti no será —Esas palabras de mi hermanan dolieron más de lo que esperaba yo no quería ser igual que Emm que tenia la adoración por una mujer que no lo merecía , pero Isabella era mía y de nadie mas cueste lo que cueste , siempre soy de retos .

_3 hrs mas tarde , sala del departamento _

Maldición andaba inquieto , tenía un cansancio del demonio ¿no estaba comiendo bien?, vamos me sentía mal como si me hubiesen metido una parada en el estomago o me hubiesen pisado la cola con mala intención ,donde estabas bonita ¿Dónde? . Esperaba en cualquier momento huir sus pasos por las escaleras tenia algunos escalofríos creo que lo malo se regresa según madre .

La caja parlanchina que me entretenía había tanta muerte que tenia miedo de que esta persiguiera los pasos de ella , todos los demás estaban ¿acostados? Como podían estar tan calmados mientras yo casi me como las garras dela frustración y enfermedad . Escuche un ruido de llaves que fueron y encajaron perfectamente, mi cola se arremolino reconociendo esa respiración y ese olor a Kilómetros ,mi bella!.

—¿Dónde estabas joder? , mujer .. —Dije en el momento que entraba con algunas gotas de lluvia mojando ese cabello castaño con olor a fresas que por mi me volvía goloso del sabor . Respire profundamente pero un sentimiento de rabia me inundo e inundo el lugar como si fuera a golpearme ¿Por qué los animales éramos tan intuitivos?. —Isabella yo .. realmente … quiero —Creo que no termine de hablar cuando lo siguiente que sentí fue una mano pegada a mi mejilla ,de una bofetada con potencia para derrumbar a cualquier hombre ¿así que la mujer de 20 años por fin reaccionaba ante mis acciones? .

Por fin llame la atención de la mujer que debería demostrar posesiva y segura ¿eso hacia una reina? , porque no mi reina creo que en vez de molestarme el roce en la cara quería era besarla mas allá de lo que lo hice con Tanya.

—Esa fue por jugar con algo que no debes .. Edward ¡ —Me grito pero se relajo esperando un segundo paso que no esperaba , que me sorprendió se arrojo a mis brazos aun con algunas lagrimas frías sobre sus mejillas , se poso en mi y sus labios se juntaron con los míos , joder delicioso gusto me daría a saborearla no era tonto ni un niño.

Jadeamos ambos por el reconocimiento inicial , era un tonto pero mis brazos torpemente se abrazaron a su cintura mientras ella exigía de mi lo mejor de mis labios , empezando a sentir delinear su lengua inquieta y con sabor vainilla como un delicioso pastel . Mi lengua hurgo mas allá succionando lo suficiente el dolor , el deseo y la posesión tierna que nos debíamos principalmente .

Un danzeo de lenguas que jugaban con temor pero con una urgencia , sus manos se fueron a mis cabellos y solo pude ronronear por aquella caricia sorprendiéndola me miro retirando unos segundo nuestros labios .

—¿Qué fue eso? —Sabia que me veía como un chiquillo cuando mis mejillas subieron de calor pero que respuesta podría darle .

—¿Un ronroneo? —La vi darme una pequeña sonrisa curiosa y picara mientras me acariciaba de nuevo mi nuca con aquella delicadeza , que hasta las yemas de sus dedos juraba podría sentir por un momento mi instinto dominante surgió queriendo corresponderle como hombre pero esa no era la costumbre de mi planeta.

—Suena bien .. puedo acostumbrarme .. una cosa más por la que jalarte la cola ..superman — escuchar eso de sus labios hacían que mi cola se moviera juguetonamente la bese con urgencia esta vez pegándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo , dios mataría el tiempo para hacerla mi esposa pero era el tiempo que necesitaba jugará a mi favor .

—No sé cómo puedes acostumbrarte a tanto a a la vez .. mi reina— Junte nuestras frente y note como fruncía el ceño hasta que doliera, el brazalete titileo en colores de todo tipo y mi alma se sentía mas calmada —Dudaría si te dijera que puedo sentir tu emociones? , espero con ansias el poder un dia leer tu mente como lo hace padre con madre— la mire de nuevo como idiota.

—No estás perdonado , solo quería decirte que me importas y … la otra cosa lo diré cuando este preparada —Su aliento rozándose con el mío era tan limpio tan deseado , que no me importo que no me dijera lo que era obvio —No me agradaría que estuvieras de chismoso en mi mente.

—Yo te amo Isabela Swan futura reina —Eso la hizo tensarse era tan malo que un hombre se viera tan débil delante de la mujer que jugaba con el como quería . —Es algo que no podrás retener .. hablar telepáticamente seria mejor .. luego vendría la reconciliación —eso sonó a una telenovela según Ally pero bueno , la vi mirar a mi cola y no supe ver lo que pensaba en su rostro ¿Qué pasaba con mi cola?, la atraje un poco hacia adelante y ella lo tomo en sus manos y juro mire estrellas casi tambaleándome cuando le acariciaba .

—Edward…—Me miro con curiosidad , cuando cerre mis ojos y tense mi mandíbula jale un poco mi cola de sus manos eso era pecado no podía acariciarme así y que me comporte como un caballero .

—Lo siento .. la cola es para estabilidad y … joder eso se sintió como excitación no la toques amor — Deje que acabara con su curiosidad alejándome un poco .

—Oh vaya , no lo sabía perdón .. yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante eso — claro que sabia me dije para mí mismo , y lo notaba en sus mejillas y en ese olor femenino que sabía que era para emparejamiento que aun no llegaría del todo , según mi madre ahí mas pasos para terminar los lazos de unión .

—Tranquila .. no podre tocarte antes de casarnos con mis costumbres .. —su mirada se volvió mueca y me reí un poco como que no era el único impaciente.

—Yo … estoy enojada de lo que hiciste pero sé que lo hiciste a propósito ahí algo aquí que me lo dice — y con eso puso su mano donde latía su corazón con velocidad , vaya creo que tengo un guardián — y que tu aquí .. debes saber que me iré contigo cuando las semanas pasen .. — quería pensar que se iría conmigo no porque iba a morir si no porque me amara ,vaya Edward un paso a la vez.

—No hablemos de eso , pido disculpa dulce .. reina —con eso me hinque un poco hacia ella y le bese la manos , así pediría una condena a mi insulto—Recibo gustoso el castigo por su parte .. aquí donde me ve soy su .. suyo—dije no mirando sus ojos de hecho me enfoque en la lámpara del techo . Luego de probar sus labios ,quería probar mas de ese enigma.

—Oh vamos Edward! No pensaras que te castigare por algo que salió tan mal , me dolió y nos dolió —Mordiendo su labio mire de frente a mi castaña con algo de paz y entusiasmo colocándome de nuevo de pie .—Aunque pensadlo bien , deseo que desde ahora tengamos dos citas por semana —¿Así que mi humana terrestre quería citas? Le sonreí ampliamente mientras le besaba la nariz .

**THE STORY CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, mala, mas o menos, pésima , ¿tomates? . ¿Cómo vieron el POV DE ED? , bueno son cosas que quería aclarar , ya se que ahí varias incoherencias enl a historia y es porque no reviso con cuidado los detalles , si quería cumpliros con algo luego de tanto tiempo . Bueno las personas que aun lo leen , si no pues doy por terminada la historia en pocos capis . Gracias por el apoyo ¡! Se acabaron las vacaciones chicas.**

**Make**

**(-Purple Girl- )**


End file.
